


Carol's First Christmas

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Series: Connection [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol Cline and her children, Morgan, Hunter, Destiny and Gregory celebrate their first Christmas in a new beginning. Gregory comes home to a new and strange house, and the family will attend church on Christmas. How would they adjust to their first Christmas in a new life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Carol Cline smiled. She received a telephone call from one of her oldest children, Gregory. He was coming home for the holidays! Her other three children still lived here with her in Milwaukee. They were originally from Tennessee, but recently moved to Wisconsin not too long ago. Carol still had that same smile on her face when one of her daughters, Destiny walked into the living room.

“Hi, Mom. What are you smiling about?” Destiny asked, looking in Carol’s direction.

Today, Destiny’s light blonde hair was nice and shiny. Carol could tell Destiny recently got out of the shower. Destiny was wearing braids in her hair. She was wearing a long – sleeved dark red and light purple with stripes and polka dots, which were new. Even her pair of blue jeans were new along with white socks and Nikes.

“You look lovely this morning, Destiny. I’m smiling because Gregory just called, telling me he’s coming home for the holidays!” 

Carol was still smiling when she told Destiny. Gregory was nineteen, so he recently started going to college in Tennessee where they moved from. Gregory was happy in Tennessee, so he stayed behind after helping Carol with the driving to Wisconsin. 

Gregory and Destiny were only a year apart from each other. Destiny still wanted to live at home with her mother, Morgan, and Hunter. Morgan and Hunter were her younger brother and sister. Morgan was fourteen while Hunter is thirteen. Carol hadn’t noticed her white hair looked like it was ready to be cut. Oh, well. She’ll worry about that some other time.

Morgan and Hunter were not in the house when Destiny and Carol talked about Gregory’s arrival for Christmas, but they would have to wait and share the news when Hunter and Morgan came back home. Hunter and Morgan were over at their friends’ houses. Carol and her children are still adjusting to their new life. They all made a few friends. Gregory would have to do that once he arrived from Tennessee.

Carol and her children moved here to Wisconsin because she recently was asked to join this church home called Church of the Messiah. So far Carol had been enjoying the church and so were Destiny and Morgan. Hunter still wasn’t showing much interest in this new church. When they started coming to that church on their first Sunday, Hunter was starting to lose interest in religion.

“This is our first Christmas at that church, Mom. I’m really excited to spend our holiday, and it should be fun!” 

Destiny said that with a smile. Carol was happy to see Destiny all excited about the holidays in their new life. 

“I’m happy too, Destiny,” Carol agreed.

When Carol finished saying that, she could feel her hazel eyes sparkle. And Destiny noticed it as well.

“When did Gregory say he was coming?” Destiny asked as Carol’s cell phone rang.

“Let me get that, and then I’ll tell you. Hello?” Carol said.

Destiny wasn’t sure if it were either Hunter or Morgan. Not too many people here in Milwaukee had their new address and telephone number, so it looked to her it was her younger siblings.

Destiny turned to be right.

Carol said, “All right, Hunter. Either Destiny or I will be there to pick you and Morgan up,” Carol said.

Hunter and Morgan weren’t in the same house together, so either of them would make two stops. Then Carol disconnected the conversation.

“Hunter’s ready to be picked up. Do you want to pick Morgan and Hunter up?” Carol asked.

“I don’t mind doing it. What did you say about Gregory coming home? We were interrupted, thanks to Hunter,” she said.

“Gregory will be here on the sixteenth, but that means one of us will have to pick him up at the airport. He said he should arrive at the airport between four – thirty and five – fifteen,” Carol answered.

“It would be nice, wouldn’t it? A family holiday in a new home,” Destiny said.

This should be a good Christmas, Carol told herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Gregory put a smile on his face once he finished sending Carol that message about his coming to Milwaukee to spend the Christmas holiday with his mother, sisters and brother. He was sure that by now Destiny, Morgan and Hunter have heard about his coming home. He had been excited to see how Christmas would look like this year since his family moved from Knoxville, Tennessee.

He grew up in Knoxville, and wanted to attend college there as well. He hoped his family still were getting used to spend this Christmas season in a new life. That he would have to wait and see. He decided to send Destiny a message since it’s been a while since they had done this.

He sent a message saying:

‘Hi, Destiny. U hope you have been doing well. I do appreciate being your brother. I know you do as well. I wanted to drop in and see what has been going on with you. Hope to hear from you soon. I love you so much. Love Gregory’

He thought that saying he loved her was a good way to send a message like that.

Morgan and Hunter were still too young to have their own cell phones, but he knew Carol would figure out when would be the right time for them to own one when they got older. He received his phone from Carol as a high school graduation gift a year or so earlier. He didn’t use it much since he was busy with schoolwork, which Carol could see that it made a lot of sense to his mother and also Destiny.

A minute later, he saw Destiny had sent her message, but he wasn’t expecting to hear from her right away. He decided to see what Destiny had to say in this conversation. Here’s what she had to say:

‘Hi, Bro. Mom did tell me about the message you sent her. Even Hunter and Morgan are excited as well. We can give you a tour of Milwaukee when you come out. How does that sound? Let me know.’

He liked the idea Destiny just mentioned. He replied back:

‘Destiny, I think you had a good idea. I’d love to have a tour. Do Mom, Morgan and Hunter know about this idea you came up with? I did not expect to hear from you this fast. Glad to know you are doing well. Love, Greg’

 

He usually does send an ending message using the word love. He felt he had thought using his name at the end of every message to his family even though he already knew they already knew that. Destiny almost always replied to him.

He thought by now his family had already finished learning their way around this new house ever since he helped Carol with transportation when they first moved away from Knoxville. Now it was his turn to learn his way around in a strange house he didn’t grow up in, and yes, Christmas was a good time for him to get used to staying in a new house. He hoped this Christmas would be a good start for his family’s new life.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that same day, Destiny saw there was another message from Gregory. She always enjoyed sending messages back and forth with Gregory, even though he didn’t have much alone time to himself since he was busy with schoolwork, which Destiny found understandable. Once Destiny finished reading his latest message, Destiny decided to share it with Carol.

“Mom?” Destiny asked once Carol let her oldest daughter into her bedroom.

“Yes, dear?”

“I got another message from Gregory. Do you want me to share it with you?”

“Sure. I’d love to hear what your brother had told you,” Carol answered.

“Hold on for a second while I get my phone,” she said and was gone for a few seconds.

It didn’t take Destiny long enough to pull up Gregory’s message. Carol was ready to listen for Destiny to start reading his message.

“I found his message, Mom. Here’s what he said to me:

‘Destiny, I think you had a good idea. I’d love to have a tour. Do Mom, Morgan and Hunter know about this tour you came up with? I did not expect to her from you this fast. Glad to know you are doing well. Love, Greg’

“That message didn’t make a lot of sense to me, Destiny. What idea did you have in mind?” Carol asked her.

“My idea was that all four of us can give him a tour around Milwaukee, but it was just a suggestion,” Destiny answered.

“That was a good thought, dear. I think a tour of the house would work better,” Carol replied.

 

“Okay. I haven’t said anything to him after this message came through. Should I tell him what you just told me?”

“No, thank you. I can do it myself,” Carol answered.

“That’s fine with me. Morgan and Hunter have been quiet,” Destiny told Carol.

“I know. They’re outside, so that’s why. The house is quiet.”

“That makes sense to me. Do you want ,e to call them inside now?” Destiny asked.

“Not yet just. It looks like they’re still enjoying their time out there, so you can leave them alone.”

“Okay. This is a nice house we just moved in, but I sure do miss our old house back in Knoxville.”

“I understand, Destiny. We all miss it. Somehow it was time we moved on,” Carol said.

“I know. And I’m still trying to make new friends here in this neighborhood and at the church.”

“At least it will give us enough time for us to adjust to this new church, but we’ll get to know this church family better than we did when we first joined.”

“Are you still trying to get used to the women’s ministry?”

“Yes, but it will take time for me to connect with these ladies. At least I happen to think it is fun so far,” Carol answered.

Carol had joined the women’s ministry so she could meet more of the church’s members. So far it was slow going for now, so it was really understandable to Destiny.

Destiny, Hunter and Morgan didn’t join in other groups in the church, but Destiny asked around if there was anything for her to volunteer at the church, but so far it looked like there was nothing at the moment. She thought of asking Pastor Daphne if she could be a door greeter there, and she liked that thought.

“Is there anything I can do?” Destiny asked.

“The dishwasher looks like somebody could run it and it is already full,” Carol suggested.

“I’ll do that now,” Destiny replied.

“Thank you,” Carol said as Destiny slammed the master bedroom door behind her.

Carol always appreciated her children offering to help her out, and that’s what her daughter did.


	4. Chapter 4

Gregory smiled as he read Carol’s message. At first it made him think Destiny would send him that message from Carol. One way or the other, he didn’t care since Christmas was coming fast, he’d better start packing immediately. Once again he read Carol’s message. Here’s what Carol said:

‘Hello, Gregory. Destiny shared your message with me. I told her the idea she told you about didn’t make sense to me. The house would be the only tour you will have. We will be going to church on Christmas Eve, and you will be introduced to her in conversation. Remember you met Pastor Daphne when we all moved in the new house when we started attending?

 

‘We’re really looking forward to having you here this Christmas, but in a new life. Just remember I paid for your plane tickets, so you don’t need to mess with that. We’ll pick you up at the airport when you arrive. Be safe on the airplane. We will pray for God to guide you without anything wrong while you’re flying. Love, Mom.’

From what he just read did make a lot of sense to him, but he was grateful that Carol had offered to pay for his ticket. Both Destiny and Carol sent him messages of the new house and he liked what he saw. He was sure that by now his family already adjusted and learning their way around Milwaukee and the house.

He didn’t have to head to the airport until about two to three days, so there was plenty of time to start packing. Gregory did find a new church to attend in Knoxville, but since his family moved, he felt it was time to move on. It somehow didn’t make anymore sense to keep attending to that church without his family, so he left to join another church.

Gregory had heard a lot about the Church of the Messiah from Destiny and Carol. It was nice to see they were enjoying their new spiritual life. From what he was told, the Church of the Messiah was a four – square type of church. Gregory decided to run the dishwasher since it was full. His roommate left Knoxville about three days ago, so he would return before Gregory did.

‘All right, Mom. I’m off to find my suitcase and start figuring out what clothes to bring on this Christmas vacation. I’ve done this several times, so it’s not that stressful much anymore. I shall look forward to seeing you in a couple of days. Love, Gregory’

That’s when he sent his message to Carol’s phone.

Even though Destiny was able to care for herself like he is, Destiny still preferred to live at home with their mother, Morgan and Hunter. Gregory did plan to listen to some Christian music while he began to pack. He was listening to 10,000 Reasons, Our God, Come Now Is The Time to Worship and also Mighty to Save, which were on his top favorite songs.

At lease packing was something he could do he was running the dishwasher. It does make a lot of sense to wait until the last minute to pack your toothpaste, comb, toothbrush and deodorant and other things, but at least shampoo wouldn’t be on his trip, since Carol had plenty of it.

Two days later, Gregory arrived to Milwaukee late evening from Knoxville. He got his cell phone out of his carry – on bag. He had Carol’s new phone number and address in their last text message. He dialed the number. He listened to the phone ring. He thought either Destiny or Carol would still be awake to be alert for his arrival.

“Hello?” Destiny said.

“I like Acts also,” Carol said, getting up from her bed.

“I told Gregory one of us will pick him up,” Destiny told Carol.

“All right. How long did he tell you he was at the airport?” Carol asked.

“Almost twenty minutes,” Destiny answered.

“You can go and pick him up and I’ll stay with Morgan and Hunter,” Carol said.

“Good idea. At least we’ll find more time to talk with Gregory in the morning,” replied Destiny.

Carol watched as Destiny left the bedroom. Now it was Carol’s turn to read on the clock. It now told her it was three minutes after eleven. Now seemed to be a good idea to start thinking of drifting off to sleep. That’s exactly what she did. Carol was sleeping when Destiny and Gregory walked in.

“Where is my room?” Gregory whispered.

“I’m not sure. We can figure that one in the morning. For tonight you can sleep on the couch,” Destiny whispered back.

Destiny felt that Carol’s light was off, so it made sense not to wake Carol up. Morgan and Hunter both slept soundly, so they didn’t hear Gregory come in.

“I’ll see you in the morning,” Gregory whispered.

He noticed he and Destiny both thought of going to bed. He decided to wait in the morning to get all cleaned up.

“I’ll see you in the morning, Destiny.”

“Good idea. Good – night.”

Gregory decided to find the downstairs bathroom so he could brush his teeth and get into his pajamas.

Early the next morning, Carol woke up around seven or seven – thirty. She doesn’t sleep in often, but today looked to be a busy day. Even Hunter and Morgan were awake. Carol met them in the kitchen. On the way into the kitchen, Carol walked by the couch and decided not to wake Gregory up. She found Hunter and Morgan shake out some Frosted Flakes.

“Morning, Mom,” both Morgan and Hunter greeted Carol.

They didn’t whisper.

“Shh. Destiny and Gregory are still sleeping,” Carol whispered and she began to make some coffee and put it in the coffeepot.

“Sorry,” Morgan whispered.

“That’s all right. Let’s try to stay quiet a while longer since your brother and sister are still sleeping.”

Gregory woke up before Destiny did. Since he and Destiny arrived home at eleven – thirty last night, he decided sleeping late was a good idea. He got up and stretched. Since this house was strange to him, he walked into the kitchen, still in his pajamas. 

“Good morning, Gregory. How was your night?” Carol asked.

“It went well, thank you. If you don’t mind, would you show me where the bathroom is?” 

“I’ll do it,” Morgan offered.

“Thank you, Morgan,” Carol replied.

Morgan didn’t say anything to Carol since she and Gregory were no longer in the kitchen. Gregory saw there was a bathroom downstairs, but he thought it was a weird way to have a bathroom in a house like this – the bathroom was between the laundry room and living room. 

“This is a weird way to have the house built,” he told Morgan.

“It is weird about having a bathroom next to the laundry room and living room, but we don’t have much of a choice,” Morgan agreed. 

“”Thank you for showing me,” he said as Morgan turned the light on.

Morgan returned to the kitchen.

“What did Gregory say about the downstairs?” Hunter asked.

“He said it’s weird to have a downstairs bathroom between the laundry room and living room,” Morgan told him.

“I couldn’t agree more,” Destiny spoke up.

“Good thing I’m not the only one who thinks that,” Morgan replied.

“Gregory can have a tour of the house later,” Carol said.

“Remember it took us a while to learn our way around this new house?” Destiny asked.

“Of course,” Hunter answered.

Gregory returned to the kitchen several minutes later.

“I can’t find my bedroom,” Gregory said in a confused voice.

“We’ll show you later, Gregory. Your room is more likely to be a guestroom since you don’t live here every day like us do,” Carol told him.

“That makes sense,” Gregory said, which it did.

When everyone finished breakfast, they were all able to give the rest of the tour. Gregory would try his best to learn his way around this house during his stay, but from he’s seen, he liked it, except for the downstairs bathroom.

Once the tour was finished, Gregory asked about the downstairs.

“Everything is nice, except for the downstairs bathroom. That will be something for me to get used to. That was my question. Why would a house be having a bathroom next to the laundry room and living room?” 

Nobody had any answers to his question, so they didn’t say anything. Gregory did hope his stay in this weird new house this Christmas would be enjoyable, so everyone should try their best not to ruin it for him. The family will not be ruining it for him, and that’s what he hoped – an enjoyable Christmas in a new life.


	5. Chapter 5

It was now Christmas Eve. Carol and her kids attended the six – fifteen service. This was their first Christmas and a church, so this was a whole new beginning. Everyone was trying their best to make new friends and adjust to this new life and that would take time. Gregory leaves for Knoxville on the twenty – sixth, so he started school when he arrived, which was on Monday in January for the new school year.

When Carol, Morgan, Hunter, Destiny and Gregory found a parking place, they found Daphne and Hank at the door. They both greeted Carol and her family.

“Hello, Carol,” Hank greeted her.

“Hello. Daphne, Hank, I’d like to introduce you both to my son, Gregory. I know you didn’t have much of a conversation when we first moved here, so now is a good time.”

“It’s nice meeting you, Gregory. This is my husband, Hank. He’s in charge of the finances this church has, and I’m the pastor,” Daphne told him.

Gregory saw that the age difference was close to him, Destiny and Daphne, but he didn’t have a guess at the moment.

“I’m nineteen,” Gregory told Daphne.

“I’m twenty – nine.”

“Do you know what your major would be?”

“I am actually not interested in finding out on my first year, but I’ll decide. If not, it really doesn’t matter.”

He said that as a fact. Hank and Daphne could see that, but didn’t bother to say anything.

“Should we go in and find a place to sit?” Morgan asked.

“We’re ready if you’re finished talking with Pastor Daphne.”

“I’m ready. It was nice talking with you, Pastor Daphne,” Gregory said as he and his family walked into the Sanctuary.

Once the Clines found their place in the front row, Carol asked, “What do you think of Pastor Daphne?”

“She’s nice.”

“Gregory?” Hunter asked before the music began.

“Do you still go to our old church?”

Gregory never told Carol he’d moved to another church.

“No, I don’t. Since you moved to another church, I thought something was telling me it was time to move on.”

“You never told me that,” Carol said.

“That’s okay. Looks like the music is about to begin,” he said.

The Church of the Messiah had their own way of celebrating the Christmas season. The church would sing a few songs, do communion, pray, and of course, play a few videos, but only short videos. The service was nice, so it only lasted an hour and fifteen minutes. When the service was over, everyone took Carol’s car and drove home.

They planned on celebrating Christmas holiday here in Wisconsin with Gregory on Christmas Eve, so Christmas Day would leave him enough time to pack up. His flight didn’t start until seven – fifteen, so everyone had to wake up early and head out to the airport. When the twenty –sixth of December arrived, Gregory gave his family a hug and his flight was called and they were all watched him jump on his flight.

“This Christmas sure turned out to be nice after all,” Carol said.

Everyone else agreed. Let's just see how next year would turn out, Carol told herself.


End file.
